Pocky Desu!
by xVanishedLullabys
Summary: Let Japan be the one to introduce pocky to Yao. End of story. RussiaxChina One-Shot.


**Heyyyy ;)  
**

**This is for my friend Mii :3 because she loves this couple so much~ I've never really written or read any fan fictions for RussiaxChina so I apologize if the characteristics seem off ;w; **

**I hope you will enjoy this fluffy goodness Mii~!**

There was a wide open plane with almost nothing in sight but a large house at the end of it. Walking down a dirt road was a man, his jet black hair bouncing as he walked, his chocolate brown eyes looking nowhere but ahead of him. In his oversized red sleeve he held a small box given to him by his odd little brother, Kiku.

"What should I do with this aru… " He sighed to himself. He didn't want to throw the box away due to the rudeness of such an act but he didn't really want to try the contents of it either.

"He always produces such odd foods, aru… " He sighed to himself once more, approaching the large house ahead of him. He reached for the doorknob but suddenly the door opened on it's own. He squealed slightly at the large intimidating man standing before him.

"Yao-San is home, no? " A smile was plastered on the man's face as he greeted the smaller man.

"Shi. " Yao answered, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Why are you in my house again aru? " He tried to harshen his voice but it turned out much softer than planned.

"Yao does not want Rossiya here? " An actual _frown_ formed on the man's face. This shocked the small man a bit.

"Méiyǒu… it's not like that aru… " Yao shuffled uncomfortably feeling slight heat rise to his face at the straight forwardness of the Russian man before him.

"Méiyǒu? " Ivan titled his head to the side, questioning.

"Oh! I forgot you don't know Chinese, it means no, aru! " The discomfort left as Yao went on a rant about the word's origin, forgetting he had yet to even enter the house. As he flailed his arms about describing each and every detail the box he had in his sleeve fell out.

"What's this? "Ivan picked up the small red box, turning it in his enormous hands.

"Some weird candy type stuff Kiku gave to me, it seems to have become popular in his country along with America aru. " Yao gently took the book from Ivan's hands readying to slip it back in his sleeve when Ivan suddenly grabbed it back.

"Shénme? " Yao questioned as Ivan began to pry at the seal of the cardboard box.

"If it is popular it must be tasty! " Ivan had finally gotten the box open only to find further packaging within it. Yao then took the box again ripping the small bag within it open.

"Pook-ai… " Ivan attempted to pronounce the name printed on the box.

"I think Kiku said it was something like 'Poke-e' " Yao turned the box looking at the white label that was oddly written in English. He thought a few moments before correcting himself.

"It's 'P-awk-e', that's how you say it aru! " Yao smiled proudly to himself, taking one of the small sticks out of the bag.

"I want to taste! " Ivan suddenly bit the stick that was still in Yao's hand. Yao jumped back, startled as Ivan took the stick out of his hand and began nipping at it.

"It's tasty! " He confirmed the stick still sticking halfway out of his mouth. Yao just awkwardly looked towards the box thinking about wither or not he should eat one when Ivan's face suddenly became alarmingly close.

"Try it! " Ivan coaxed poking the side of his face with the stick, a stick that was being held in his mouth.

"I-I could get sick if I ate it from your mouth aru! " Yao counteracted, backing away, flustered beyond belief. Ivan then backed away and pouted for a moment before suddenly leaning forward again. He stuck the stick into Yao's mouth, leg go, then backed away grinning largely.

Yao almost dropped the stick when he opened his mouth to squeak in surprise. He didn't want to spit it out in fear of being rude. **( AN; rude… sure Yao, whatever excuse you need~ x3 ) **Ivan's grin widened further as Yao began to nibble at the chocolate covered stick.

"Shi… It is good aru. " Yao was looking sideways at the floor, cheeks a vibrant shade of crimson.

"I want some more. " I Ivan suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the other end of the stick with his mouth, still in Yao's mouth, smirking as the man's blush depended. Yao practically threw the box he was holding in surprise.

"Aru! " He squeaked but didn't let go of the stick. Ivan began to bite at the stick, closing the space between him and Yao rapidly.

"W-wait! " Yao screeched, letting go of the stick and falling onto the ground from the sudden backwards movement. He sat up and slapped his cheeks, his whole face a bright shade of red.

"aru… " He mumbled hiding his face from Ivan's view.

"I'm sorry Yao, but, you lost " Ivan frowned slightly. Yao looked up at him in confusion

"The goal was to eat more than me. " Ivan then extended his hand to the man, offering him help up.

"W-was that a game aru? " Yao didn't reject the hand offered to him but he didn't exactly take it either.

"Da! " The Russian man cackled in one of his 'kol kol kol' sort of mannerisms startling Yao slightly, but only slightly, he didn't fear the man so much as the others countries did.

"Would you like another try at the game? " Ivan was challenging him, as a country he couldn't back down. **(AN; prrrfttt suuuuuuure 'as a country' )**

"F-fine! " Yao reached for the box that was lying on the floor beside him, taking a fresh stick out from the packaging. He slipped it between his lips and then looked up challengingly at Ivan. Ivan kneeled down without a word and bit down on the other end.

"San…Er… " Yao began to count down but before he could say one Ivan was already inching his way down the stick. Yao tightly closed his eyes and began nibbling as well. This continued for a few moments and then Yao began to feel heat inching towards him. He didn't panic like his instincts told him to, instead he kept his eyes closed and started to bite larger chunks off.

" mmmph! " Yao muffled a squeal as he was pushed over and the rest of the space between them had vanished. His chestnut eyes were wide and his face was tainted by a deep blush as the large man above him pushed closer to him. The pocky stick was long gone, having been devoured by Ivan. Yao gave into the heat of the moment and pressed back into the man above him, letting out a small 'murph' sound.

The kiss was light and lengthy, not sloppy or passionate. Ivan was pushing to turn the kiss into something more though as he began to press harder against the smaller body below him. Yao broke away, breathing heavily, flustered by the suddenness of it all.

"I won! " Ivan smiled before crashing his lips back against Yao's own lips.

**:DDD The end.**

**I hope this was enough fluffiness for you Mii~~~**

**Thank you for reading :3**


End file.
